


【盾冬】猫狗、田野、公路与海；或称人间。

by EvenSue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【盾冬】猫狗、田野、公路与海；或称人间。

**_01_ **

Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes很忙。

连着一整周瓢泼春雨混着惊雷刷啦啦过后，田野里的一切就奇迹般疯长起来。田埂里杂乱的野草若不予理睬，不出几日便直窜到小腿高。植种的小麦已耐不住黑暗急性子地钻开土壤冒了绿芽尖，等到入夏小麦连成金黄一片之后，Steve又要坐在轰鸣的农机里头将玉米种子一一播洒下去。

木棚里叽叽喳喳的母鸡各自下了崽，闹腾的小黄毛球们每天晃晃悠悠地跟从在母鸡们身后逡巡它们的一亩三分地，然后争先恐后地钻到Bucky手边发出嗷嗷待哺的啾啾声。两只奶牛还是老样子，大片无垠的草场上只有它们两个，不是低着头悠哉悠哉地啃咬芬芳青草，就是甩着尾巴在树荫里休憩。奶牛们总是慢慢悠悠的，有时候依偎着在盛开大片野花的草地上耳鬓厮磨，偶尔 奔 跑起来 ， 追逐 蝴蝶或是一缕无踪的风 。

被Steve池塘边救回的小狸花猫自从踏出小宅放大了胆子，每天就跟在金毛犬 Barky 身后颠颠儿地满地乱转，或者耻高气扬地站在树顶上俯视着地上嗷呜直叫的 Barky ，一幅甩着尾巴的模样似乎 也 把自己也当成了憨实的犬科。

这就是他们来到德克萨斯州的第一个春天了。他们是前一年秋天 里 搬来这里的。或者不足够被称为搬来，因为两个百岁老人全部所需带来的，也不过一个箱子的旧物与一背包的三两衣物而已。

这是他们在咆哮突击队老战友的孙子的农场。老战友早已经离开，甚至于没能够看见Bucky的归来。Steve只有刚解冻的时候赶赴庄园见了他一面，老人颤巍巍地从躺椅上站起身，混浊的双眼盈满清澈的泪，苍老而布满皱纹的手敬起标准的军礼：听从您的指挥，队长。老人朗声说，恍惚间一如当年。

后来Steve被神盾局与九头蛇的事务缠得焦头烂额，直到老友的孙子来到华盛顿转交爷爷的遗信，他才知道最后一个战友辞世的消息。Steve与青年在DC一家难得安静的餐馆用餐闲谈，对这个生长于山野的孩子好感颇盛，许是因为从他身上看见老友当年吊儿郎当的影子 ，又看见那段心惊胆战却又美好的像在天堂的时日 。

令人昏头转向的事务一件连着一件，无尽的烦心事过后，Steve终于找回了他的Bucky。他们也终于时隔近一个世纪再次并肩作战，然而这一旦开始便又是十数年无休止的战斗 与奔忙 ，那厢的青年也在这漫长时光里熬成壮年。在听闻他将要因工作暂时迁去纽约而无暇打点家中祖父传下来的农场时候，已递了辞职信决意退隐的Steve与Bucky只踌躇一两日，便果断地打点了寥寥行装，乘坐着穿山越岭的、呜呜鸣叫着的绿皮跨州火车踏上了德克萨斯的土地。

依照约定，青年将会在秋叶再一次泛黄的时候回到这里，等到那个时候，他们将会踏上新的旅途。

至于去哪里？谁知道呢；或许我们可以去看海，Steve曾在一个雨后的春夜坐在窗边的书桌前说。当然可以——我很喜欢海。Bucky把自己团成一团蜷在沙发与毛毯温暖的缝隙间，抱着书懒洋洋地回答。

天蒙蒙亮，朝阳隔着厚重的云投下朦胧的光，小山丘上还萦着晨雾。Steve踏着清辉晨跑归来，汗顺着轮廓笔挺的脸庞滑下来，又无声无息钻进纯白的T恤里。金发的男人微喘着，在瓷白的洗手池里捧了一大把冰凉水扑在脸上，用绕在颈后的深蓝色毛巾擦脸，然后把双手插在腰上朝着屋子里大声喊：“Barky？”

金毛犬闻声快步冲出小屋，一边嗷呜乱叫一边绕着Steve的腿打转。金毛的毛发油光水滑，看不出分毫Bucky在杂草堆里捡到它时皮包骨奄奄一息的模样。Steve蹲下揉了揉Barky的脑袋，然后看向窗边被他的喊声唤醒的男人。

Bucky顶着高竖起几根的毛茸茸的棕发，眼角的细纹带着清晨的倦意温柔地堆叠着，视线穿过窗户看向院子里蹲着和Barky玩闹的Steve。狸花猫Meowy站在他肩头耀武扬威地喵喵叫唤，让他忍不住笑起来。Steve和Barky一道看过来，金毛犬扬起脑袋嗷呜嗷呜地叫起来，像是在回应Meowy。

狸花猫轻盈地从Bucky肩头跳到窗棂上，又跃下窗户直冲着金毛犬奔去，凶狠地跳起来用力咬住了金毛犬脖子上的一撮毛。金毛犬低头看着恶声恶气朝它哼哼的Meowy，然后伸直了前腿趴下来用湿漉漉的鼻子把小猫拱倒在地上，热情地舔了舔它耳后的毛，整只狗四脚朝天地躺下来在地上翻滚一圈。Meowy盯着它看了半晌，挥爪轻飘飘拍在它脸上，然后踩着优雅的猫步一径跑了，留金毛犬坐在原地大大地打了个喷嚏。

"吃早饭了，Mr.Rogers，”Bucky呲啦一声拉开玻璃移门，敲敲手里的碗朝着院子里喊。Steve抬起头来朝着门边穿着围裙的男人傻呵呵地笑，Barky和Meowy却擦过他抢先一步冲到Bucky脚边。Meowy一脑袋撞在Barky背上，直摔得四爪朝天，又一骨碌翻身爬起来凶巴巴地哈Barky。Steve走到餐桌边搂着Bucky的腰低头索吻，收获了一个无奈却又黏糊的亲吻以后美滋滋地坐下来吃早餐。Bucky在他对面倒了一大杯热腾腾的咖啡，像猫咪一样蜷缩在椅子里一边读书一边啜饮咖啡。

“今天要做些什么？”

“没什么重要的事情，昨天我和Mr.Golf聊天，看来农忙应该差不多结束了，我们可以好好休息休息。上午得去田里除除草，下午要去镇上一趟。”

“我听Mrs.Maggie说镇上今晚有音乐会，或许我们可以留到晚上。”

“哦 ！ 太好了。是 谁的 音乐会？”

“是我们的乡村乐团——Maggie家那个帅气的小伙子在那里担任一提， 我和你提到过， 记得吗？“

“帅气的小伙子？”

“是 的， 那个 英俊可爱的 年轻人……等一下，Steve Rogers？ 我们讨论过这个问题。 ”

“……不，我没有。”被点了全名的男人下意识立正站直，然后红着脸摸了摸鼻尖。

Bucky一边在背后努力解围裙上被打成死结的细绳，一边斜睨着Steve冷哼一声，“你真和小时候一点区别也没有 。固执，倔强，爱吃醋 。”

被训斥者低着头盯着自己的脚尖，然后又凑上来搂住Bucky的腰贴在他耳边说：“早上辛苦了，我帮你脱围裙吧……”

Bucky伸直手臂让Steve可以帮他解开围裙，然而当男人粗糙的大手不安分地游走到T恤下时，他警觉地回过头拍掉那只不安好心的手，“大早上的，孩子还看着呢！”Bucky红着脸呵斥道 。 Barky和Meowy适时地 齐刷刷 回过头来盯着他们两看，惹得Steve把脑袋埋进 Bucky的 颈窝 没有勇气抬头 。

**_02_ **

早餐后 在客厅里懒散地 休憩片刻 ， Bucky便先行骑着轰鸣的小摩托去到了田里。Steve的宝贝哈雷自然没法带来，何况也已经很老旧了， 这位老朋友也 经历了太多风霜雨雪，便被遗弃在了复仇者大厦。Steve先在家中打理了家务，叫停了Meowy因为被Barky强抢了猫粮而愤怒的单方面殴打，喂了后院里嗷嗷待哺的小黄毛球们。接着他把两头奶牛赶到草场上并遣Barky去看管着他们， 并 任由Meowy躺在 一旁 小山丘上的矮树里睡觉。

等这一切做完之后，Steve才来的及缩在落地窗前的懒人沙发里看了十多分钟的书，引擎轰鸣声便昭示着Bucky的回归。大汗淋漓的男人急匆匆踏上拖鞋便钻进浴室里，Steve伸一个懒腰站起来，然后朝着洗手间喊：“我到田里去了？Bucky？”

“哦！好，你去吧，”Bucky的声音混在细细簌簌的衣料摩擦声当中模模糊糊地传出来。

Steve捡起门口的背篓， 悄悄 瞄一眼门口挂着已经积灰褪色的振金盾牌 ，以及它 旁 边 从没响起过的座机电话， 挑了挑眉 错开眼走到院子外。他迈开腿跨上摩托车，顺着算不得平整的公路，沿着两边大片的生着毛茸茸新芽的麦田颠簸，心中也不由为春日温暖的生机勃勃而雀跃。

Bucky负责南边 的 一片，而他则负责北边的田野。春天的杂草最是野蛮，一晚上功夫便又冒了好多不安分的绿脑袋。他把摩托车停在一旁，踩着田埂路一径往田地的另一端走，不时弯下腰来将猛窜的杂草连根拔起丢进身后的竹篓。

等到他终于沿着田埂来回走完半片的时候，太阳已经高悬在碧蓝 澄静的 天空中央。Steve撩起衣服下摆低头擦了擦汗，一抬头便看见Bucky站在不远处笑着盯着他依旧结实的腹肌瞧。Steve几小步跑上前去，坏心眼地抓过Bucky的手放在自己腹肌上，却反被Bucky恶劣地 照着那里 捏了一把， 还 挑起眼眉来睨他。

“中饭是什么？”他 装作自己是被太阳晒红了脸， 讪讪地接过Bucky手里的食盒问道。

“打开看看？你会喜欢的。”

“拌凉面？哦，太棒了，”他凑上去单手捧着Bucky的脸颊上用力 地 亲 上 一口，然后拉着他的手在公路边坐下来分享午餐。春日正午的阳光不算毒辣，反倒有凉丝丝的风吹拂而过。Bucky解决完了自己的那一份，把食盒放到一边，伸手将耳边垂落的短发撩到耳后，然后枕着Steve的大腿躺倒在地上眯起了眼睛。

Steve也大口吃完了精致的午餐，用手 掌 慢慢抚着腿上 安静 的棕色脑袋， 手中 抱着 从摩托车上拿下来的小 画板 ， 就着 空闲的 另一条腿画起了眼前 温柔 的春花与美人。

“你确定要穿这件吗Steve？恕我直言，隔壁的奶奶都要嫌你老土了。“Bucky不无嫌弃地 盯 着Steve身上的上世纪格子衬衫好半晌，终于忍不住上手强硬地帮他把衬衫扒下来，不顾Steve委屈的抗议与嘴犟。他从衣柜里翻出一件米黄色衬衫，配上一条深棕色长裤丢到Steve怀里，然后双手叉腰看着Steve不情不愿地换上衣裳。

他自己则披上一件 俊朗的 深绿衬衫，配上黑灰条纹的 复古 西装裤，手插在兜里笑起来的时候似乎 就像 把时钟拨回了一个世纪前。“啊哦，看来今晚我得要担心我的丈夫被那些不识好歹的小子看上的危险了。”Steve 低头 帮Bucky扣上纽扣， 眼神 直勾勾 地 盯着他说道。

“那我要不要戴个项圈，标上Steve Rogers专属，嗯？”

“你可以吗？”

“去你的！”Bucky笑着在他小腿上轻轻踢上一脚，用手指撩起脖颈上细细的铁链，“ 喏， 戴着你的狗牌呢，满意了？”

Steve顺着Bucky的胸口一路摸下去，手掌炽热地压在方形金属片的位置，然后弯下腰在那里落下一个轻吻，抬起眼虔诚地沉着声说：“嗯哼，满意了。”

Bucky的喉结忍不住上下滚动一下，两人只 紧张地 对视 了 三秒，他便果断揪着男人的 棕 发把他拉到眼前，毫不犹豫地倾身吻上去。Steve也 豪 不客气，握住他的腰重重把怀里热情的丈夫压在墙上，单手撑着墙低下头加深了这个吻。Bucky的双手 不自主地 抓紧了Steve胸前穿戴整齐的衬衫，Steve也不示弱地捏乱了Bucky腰间的布料。

情迷意乱的后果就是两个一百多岁的“大男孩”赤着上身在客厅里手忙脚乱地熨烫上衣。

“都怪你。“Bucky叼着一根棒棒糖口齿不清地发表他毫无根据的指控。

“明明是你先开始的，亲爱的，不要血口喷人。”Steve把熨斗立起来，不服气地回嘴。

“哦，你想打架了吗Rogers？”他故意握紧拳头，让自己的金属手臂发出危险的校准声。

“如果你不想一架打到床上去并且让我们到晚上都别想出门的话，我很乐意奉陪。”Steve挑起一边眉毛，转过头去看着他毫无危机意识的丈夫。

“哦，谢谢 你的邀请，亲爱的。 但是不了，我还 打算 去镇上看看Maggie家的帅小伙呢。”Bucky在火上撒完最后一 桶 油， 没敢看Steve陡然板起的面孔，一溜烟 跑到院子里吹起口哨让Barky飞奔过来围着他打转。

Steve 穿好衬衫， 无奈地 叉着腰 叹了 口 气，从车库里开出一辆小卡车，看Bucky发挥超级士兵的优越性三步并两步跳上移动着的车兜，而Barky 却 空能着急地在原地绕圈。Bucky大笑着打开车后的挡板，让Barky和Meowy跳上车来，并且耐心地哄着坏脾气小猫穿上牵引绳。金毛犬似乎是想 打算 叼起自己的牵引绳，却扯住了Meowy的把狸花猫绊了一跤， 惹得它 呲牙咧嘴地冲着金毛犬喵喵叫。

Bucky舒服地躺在车兜里他 提前 放好的软垫上， 男人 《喀秋莎》的歌声随着疾驰的风飞快地向后奔去。

“正当 梨 花开 遍 了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱……”

“这是你在苏联学的吗，Buck？”

“不……是在伦敦打仗的时候，一个年轻人的母亲是逃难来的沙俄贵族，是他教我的。”

“那时候你就会俄语了吗？”

“一丁点，大多还是后来在九头蛇‘安装’的技能。”

“Buck …… ”

“Steve——！”Bucky拖长了音调，“我很好，没有噩梦，没有PTSD，没有心理创伤，好吗？拜托，都十几年了——我还不能调侃一下吗？”

“……抱歉，Bucky。”

“我原谅你了，小Stevie。Bucky哥哥总是这么宽容。”Bucky抬起下巴，得意洋洋地靠在栏板上说，Steve的笑声从风里飘来。

“我的Bucky哥哥，我的男孩，我的喀秋莎……”Steve叹息道，忍不住让Bucky红着脸笑出声，“真是的，那么肉麻干什么……”

集市一如既往熙熙攘攘，一下午的扫荡收货颇丰。Barky和Meowy没被允许在人潮汹涌的集市里游荡，因此只能坐在小卡车的驾驶座里睡觉。

将战利品塞进卡车的车兜里，他们晃悠着走过一整条遍布小吃铺的街道，便已经超预期地解决了超级士兵的晚餐问题。他们回到卡车边将Barky和Meowy放出来，狸花猫被Bucky抱在怀里，而Steve则 负责 牵着金毛犬 跟 着 自己的丈夫循 人群聚集的方向走去。

夕阳从明丽的天空里渐渐向山峰之下沉没，夜晚来临了。人群向夜幕笼罩下的舞台拥去，为乡村乐团 的亮相 而高声欢呼，Steve与Bucky也混在人群中一起用力鼓掌， 加上一猫一狗，与 那些带着 合 家 老少 赶来的本地 家庭 别无二致。

率先上台的是“声名远扬”的Maggie家帅小伙，一身齐整西装的少年意气风发地握着手中的提琴在众人面前鞠了一躬，然后将提琴架到肩上炫技 般 地演奏了一小段复杂的华彩。在更加热烈的掌声中他快步跑到台边，恭恭敬敬地搀扶着一位上了年纪的老夫人上台。老夫人在舞台最前方站定，优雅地行了一个提裙礼，然后转过身从小台子上拾起指挥棒，摆出了标准的姿势。她正是乐团的指挥了。

乐团剩余的演员也紧跟着 她 在台上落座。随着一阵拖拽椅子的细簌声响，乡村音乐会就这样 拉 开了 帷幕 。

一段轻快的乐声划破了安静的春日的芬芳的夜，维瓦尔第的《四季》是音乐会的开篇曲目。Meowy竖起耳朵，然后舒舒服服地在Bucky胸口找了一个合适的姿势躺下，把小脑袋搁在Bucky的金属手臂上。Bucky抬头温柔笑着看了一眼身边的Steve，被男人揽着腰拉得更近。

“我就说Maggie家的小伙子很不错吧？”

“嗯哼。”Steve一幅不予置评的臭屁态度让Bucky不给面子地直笑。

乐团的演奏进入第二部协奏曲《夏》，陡然变得激烈的旋律让原本趴在地上的Barky不自觉地站起来。“二提的那个姑娘，看上似乎去年龄不是很大？”Steve侧过头小声问Bucky。

“她只有10岁。”

“哦！上帝啊，现在的孩子们真是天赋异禀。”

“时代改变了，Steve，不再是我们那时候了，每天只要在街道上胡乱游荡踢踢瓶盖的美好童年已经成为遗迹了。”

“我该感到惋惜吗？”

“给你机会选择的话，你更想要哪种？”

Steve陷入了长久的沉默，似乎正沉浸在 令人头疼 的纠结当中。直到《四季》的四部协奏曲都演奏完后的热烈掌声中，他才给出了深思熟虑的答复：“或许丰富多彩的童年很吸引人，但 似乎 那会让我错失太多和你一起胡闹的机会。无论如何，你 能 在我身边包容着我恶劣的倔强与固执，就 已经 是我能想象到的最完美的童年了——鉴于我已经拥有了，我想我不能再奢求更多。”

Bucky弯起嘴角想要微笑，笑容却又被他忍不住羞涩的抿唇的动作止住，然后他绽开了更灿烂又甜蜜的笑意。Steve一边鼓掌一边低下头看着怀中人幸福的神色， 然后 意识到Bucky的长发似乎在方才的拥挤当中有些许散乱。他把Barky的牵引绳挂在Bucky手上，站到Bucky身后娴熟地为他扎起一个小丸子状的揪揪，从后面附到他耳边问：“这样会太紧吗？”

“不，刚刚好，谢谢，”Bucky仰起头在他蓄着胡须的下巴上亲吻一下，Steve则借机在他的脑袋上蹭了蹭。

台上演奏者们在接受完掌声之后再度落座，二提的10岁小姑娘却径直站到台前。Bucky展开手中的手写节目单，“这首是她的独奏哦——《帕格尼尼第二十四随想曲》？”

小姑娘的演奏出 人意料的精彩 ， Bucky 在 她谢幕 时 颇用力 地鼓掌 ，“这里的孩子们都出人意料地优秀 。”

“她可比那什么Maggie家的年轻人要优秀吧？”Steve却老调重提，被Bucky轻飘飘瞪上一眼才收声。

熟悉的旋律在耳畔炸裂开，Steve接过Bucky手中的节目单，《第五交响曲》的右侧有一行手写的小字： “我要扼住命运的咽喉” 。 Steve 低声把它念出来，然后转过头微笑着看向他 的 丈夫 。

我们做到了，不是吗？

哦，是的，我们终于还是战胜了“不可战胜”。

他们热烈地对视，然后在乐曲最激烈的重音时不管不顾地靠近彼此交换一个同样激烈的吻。

**“我要扼住命运的咽喉。要我向他弯腰，这是不可能的。——啊，把生命活上他一千次，这该多么美啊！”**

是的，他们从未向命运弯腰。医生说Steve Rogers这幅小身板挺不过17岁，而现在他已经将近117岁；将军说Bucky从那么高的山路上坠落绝无生还可能，可是他在这里了，21世纪的平和的春，纵然缺失了一只手臂与一部分灵魂；九头蛇说Bucky不可能再回忆起任何往昔，可他现在已经把那些金子般珍贵的碎片重新拾回怀中……他们这一个世纪的漫长的人生里曾被命运刁难过太多次，可他们就这样背靠着背走过来了，从未言弃。

演奏从合奏到独奏又回到合奏，从《爱的礼赞》到《月光》，从《匈牙利第五号圆舞曲》到《蓝色多瑙河》，夜晚就这样悄悄溜走了。散场的人群心满意足地谈论着曲目里的最爱，Maggie家的年轻人和Steve与Bucky打过招呼，骄傲地挽着母亲的手顺着乡间小路慢慢地往家里走。

Steve与Bucky回到小卡车，Barky和Meowy很快便在后座上疲倦地睡着了，而Bucky也昏昏欲睡。到家时候已经近十点，还未打开家门Steve便听见那向来沉默的座机发出令人不安的焦急铃声， 他 转头看了一眼Bucky，匆忙旋转钥匙打开门而后接起电话。 几句 简短 的 交谈 过 后 电话被迅速挂断 ， 而 Steve 则立刻 快步飞奔上楼去翻找箱子底下压着的战衣。

“Steve？Steve！我需要去吗？”Bucky紧跟着他上楼， 原先 一点 懒倦的 困意被全部驱散，看着自己的丈夫 时只剩下不安 。男人已经飞快地换好了战衣，紧紧揽过爱人交换了一个吻：“不用，一个紧急任务，他们临时缺人手，一周就能回来。”

轰鸣的直升机在门外空旷的平地处惊险地降落，Steve快跑着下楼只来得及捡起盾牌便冲上直升机。随着缓缓上升的高度 ， 他 喘息着 回过头注视着自己渐渐变远的小屋，Bucky站在门口 攒着门槛 久久望着他离去的方向，Barky一无所知还在兴奋地摇着尾巴，Meowy则被直升机的噪音吓得钻进桌底。

Steve微笑起来，然后慢慢坐 回 到直升机舱内。“好久不见，Sam。”

**_03_ **

等到Steve 约定 好的一周时，Bucky没能等到他如约归来。这并不稀奇，Bucky在田野里忙碌时想到，这样的紧急任务总是很难预料。战场上的生活实在久违，他想着Steve正在战斗，左边的金属臂也不自觉发出校准的声音。“老伙计，你也有些怀念那样的生活了，是不是？”他笑道。

连着一整周连绵的雨后，田里的小麦开始奋力地窜高。而Steve依旧没有回来。

Bucky开始感到担忧，他拨通了Sam的电话，那端却是无人应答，他又翻出了Natasha的电话，打到第三回的时候终于被接起。“Steve——？不，他不是很危险，只是有一个卧底任务。放心吧，Barnes妈咪。”女人的笑语竟像是上世纪之久的回忆，可他们不过一年没见而已。

等到小麦已经到他小腿高的时候，从那个夜晚算起已经过去了整一月。Bucky经过百般纠结过后终于放弃了 连夜 冲到华盛顿 ， 拎着Fury的领子逼他交出自己丈夫的念头。像这样的晚归从前并不少见，或许是过了快一年的平静生活使他实在难以习惯于这样 惴惴不安 的忧虑。

近一个半月后的一天，正当他结束了农活坐在院子的躺椅上盯着Steve那晚离开的方向出神，想着会不会Steve被九头蛇的某些残党囚禁在世界的某个偏僻的角落，或许他的丈夫正等待着他的救援而神盾局已经决定放弃这位老下属——并不是不可能嘛。

他沉浸在自己胡思乱想的世界里太深，满脑子都是Steve遭遇什么偷袭或是不幸而自己甚至无缘见到他最后一面的恐怖想象，以至于没有注意到远处飞奔而来的人影——这是耻辱，他心灵深处冬日战士的那面后来怒吼道，他从前怎么可能出这样的纰漏——然后被又脏又臭的男人袭击了一个正着。

Steve几乎是直接把他从躺椅上连根拔起，死死扣在怀里用力地亲吻他就好像他们 又 有 足足 七十年没见面了一样。Bucky先是 在原地 愣住，然后开始恶狠狠地回吻，紧接着眼泪就开始不受控制地往下掉。“混蛋，”他在亲吻的间歇责怪他，却又忍不住摩挲着男人脸上细小的伤痕，“疼吗？”

男人委屈地整个埋进他怀里，可怜兮兮地说：“疼，好疼。”Bucky心疼地揉着胸口乱糟糟的棕发，不住地在他额头上亲吻。

“哪里受伤了？”Bucky轻轻撩起Steve的上衣，轻声问。Steve握着他的手轻轻压在胸口一道细长的血痕上，“这里。好疼。”

那伤口放在从前Steve压根不会在意，大概 是不过 几天就会 自然 愈合的程度，然而Bucky依旧在那里温柔地亲了一下， 抱着Steve的脑袋给了他好多个安慰的亲亲， “我去给你做点好的，想吃什么？”

“我想吃炖羊肉，还有你的炒土豆片，豆角还有没有？我想吃豆角了……或许再来点拌凉面，好不好？我想吃你那天中午给我吃的那种——上帝啊，我想念了一个多月了。”

“好，别急，都给你做 ，随便什么都行 。”

“任务怎么样？”Bucky 撑着脑袋 坐在Steve对面看男人狼吞虎咽。

“哦，非常棒，可惜我实在太想你。”Steve指了指脚边的盾牌，“和我的老朋友一起重新回到老地方的感觉意外的不错。”

Bucky挑了挑眉，“不知道为什么，我都有些羡慕你了。现在的生活非常好，只是——”

“只是我们的性格让我们永远没法真正这样静下来，是吧？”

Bucky苦笑一声，握住手里的牛奶与他碰杯。

又一个月平静无波的生活过后，他们正式进入了农忙季——小麦成熟了，是时候收割了。不同的是老战友的孙子、农场的主人提前归来，这让他们比春天的那场农忙轻松许多。收割完金黄的麦田之后，他们又翻松了土将玉米种子播种下去。

然后 ， 终于到了分别的时候，告别奶牛、鸡妈妈和田野，告别一段短暂的田园生活——幸好他们可以带上Barky和Meowy。Steve和Bucky在不远处的工业城市买下了一辆房车，接下来的秋季与冬季他们都将在公路上度过，好好欣赏这片他们拼死守护了一个世纪的土地。他们离开德克萨斯就如来时一样无甚行李，只是多带上了一对猫狗，便又潇洒地踏上旅途。

他们先一路向西，穿过新墨西哥州到达亚利桑那州，在那里他们跨过一整个世纪终于到访了向往已久的大峡谷。然后他们停泊在加利福尼亚休整了两个礼拜。接着他们途径内华达州、堪萨斯州向东到达密苏里，在这里度过了又半个月。再次向西，他们这次在怀俄明州停靠了一整周，游览黄石公园著名的火山与美景。

这时候已经入冬，他们在明尼苏达州租下了一间湖边的温暖小屋休憩了整一个月。他们在千湖之州的湖面上肆无忌惮地踩着冰鞋滑冰，甚至于用Bucky的金属手凿开一小块冰面来垂钓。他们第一次纯为娱乐地闯进赌场，任由Bucky赢得盆满钵盈然后被穿着清凉的女士驱赶出大厅。

春天就这样悄无声息地再次降临了，它融化湖面上的寒冰，也再一次启动了Steve与Bucky房车的引擎。这次他们一路向南朝佛罗里达进军， 依旧一路走一路玩，把一个世纪未曾体验过的假期全在这数月里补了回来。

“哦，这就是美好的退休生活吗？天堂——”Bucky把手架在车窗上， 一边大声感慨一边 抱紧了Barky以免他因为看见海洋而太过兴奋以至于扑出去。

他们预备在佛罗里达州呆到夏季结束，于是动手改装了房车，在一处公共海滩上开设了一家冰淇凌店。开业的第一天他们就被穿着比基尼的女士轻易认出，从而火爆了IG成为了佛罗里达的新 设热门 景点，游人们从四面八方赶来与美国队长与他火辣的丈夫合影， 疯狂的 热情程度常常连Bucky都会被吓到。

排球、冰激凌、鸡尾酒、海滩、冲浪板、爱人……这是Steve与Bucky度过最热辣的夏天，各种意义上来说。Natasha领着Sam、Wanda、Clint一众人浩浩荡荡赶来洗劫过一次他们的小店，一分钱也没付还把Bucky拐去了酒吧，留Steve哀怨地坐在房车里做着苦涩的冰淇凌球。

Bucky在沉寂许久的IG上分享出了与旧友在酒吧喝酒的照片，与之形成鲜明对比的是Steve“泫然欲泣”地做冰激凌的神情。当晚#Poor Cap#就上了推特趋势，全国人民都在义正言辞的谴责美国队长火辣的丈夫抛下了他同样火辣的丈夫。

两个月就在欢笑声中转瞬即逝，到了八月时候人们的热情终于稍有减缓 ， 不再盯着巴基与他可怜的丈夫美国队长不放 。一个阴天凉爽的午后 ，Steve与Bucky干脆利落地关上店门 ， 挂上“打烊”的牌子决 意 给自己放个小假。

“Buck？”Steve叫住他的丈夫，指了指橱 窗 里一件轻纱的浅黄色长裙，红着脸看向Bucky。

“你要买给哪位女士吗？”Bucky疑惑地问。

“不……我想看你穿，”Steve竭尽全力道，换来了Bucky一个震惊的眼神。

过了足以让Steve自燃的一段沉默后，Bucky 摇 着 头宠溺地笑道 ：“如果你想看的话。”

Bucky没有当场穿给他看，只是选好了合适的尺码带回家。“我要给你一个惊喜，亲爱的，”他如是说。现在，佛罗里达时间夜晚七点，Steve坐立难安地坐在海浪间，等着他的丈夫穿着新衣出现在他面前。在他无聊到几乎捡起海滩上的贝壳朝浪花里丢的时候，浪一般的惊叫声吸引了他的注意。Steve回过头去，才发现是他的Bucky引起了这样的骚动。

男人把发髻挽高，别上一朵海边常见的鸡蛋花，与淡黄长裙格外相衬。腰间系上一条丝带，浅浅勾勒出腰身；纱带的长袖在手腕边打上蝴蝶结，遮住了结实的双臂。Bucky被沙滩上的篝火照得发光，又被振聋发聩的欢呼声闹得脸红。而Steve则负责傻愣在原地，手里还握着一只贝壳就要投掷出去。

Bucky赤着脚缓缓向他走去，沙滩上留下一排足印。篝火是他的妆饰，在Steve眼中他犹如圣母玛利亚缓缓向他走来——即使这个圣母大概和他一样健壮，还有着一整条金属手。

“咔嚓”一声白光闪过，Bucky的微笑与Steve的呆愣被围观的人群详实的记录下来，一分钟内就成为了互联网世界的热议，而这张照片就将成为今年普利策奖的有力角逐者。

“这位英俊的先生，”Bucky款款站到Steve身前，将垂落的一缕刘海挽到耳后，“不请我跳一只舞吗？”

“当……当然！”Steve几乎是从原地跳起来，然后飞快地从脑海中调动出七十年前Bucky教他跳舞的全部知识，颇老派地弯下腰向Bucky伸出手，“这位美人，请问您能否赏脸与我共舞？”

整个沙滩似乎都因此陷入紧张的安静中，直到Bucky终于笑弯了眼眸，把手搭在Steve手上，“为什么不呢？”

音乐声从远处崩裂开来，他们转过头才看见海滩边的酒吧不知何时把乐队搬到了室外，好像是为了为他们伴奏似的。沙滩上的青年男女也都凑到一块儿两两跳起了舞，篝火似乎也因为他们的热情而燃烧地更加热烈。

音乐是新潮的流行乐，Steve与Bucky既没听过也听不清歌里的英文到底在说些什么，不过这不妨碍Bucky带着小Stevie欢快地踩着拍子跳舞，就好像站在世界的正中心而他们还是十七岁的布鲁克林少年一样。

“我们有多久没跳过舞了？”

“差不多得有一个世纪了吧！”

他们隔着震耳欲聋的歌声朝对方大喊。

“所以——你还想回去吗？”

“回到哪里？”

“回到华盛顿，回到我们的旧生活当中去？”

“作为神盾局探员？”

“哦，不要——”

“复仇者？”

“呃……”

“那么，作为Steve和Bucky？”Steve把Bucky拉进他的怀里，然后抬高手让Bucky在他的怀里转上一圈。

“我喜欢这个——哦，作为美国队长和他火辣的丈夫，听起来就很不错。”

“啊哈！我也很喜欢。”

Steve贴着Bucky的额头微笑着说，在他们吻住彼此的时候，身后的天空里绽开一束灿烂的烟火。

Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，Stucky冰淇凌车的老板，他们在 佛罗里达的生活颇为 忙 碌 ； 不久之后，等到秋叶再泛黄时， 他们将会 回到 更 为 忙 碌的旧时光里 ，不过，有彼此在身边陪伴，他们甘之如饴。

END.


End file.
